Choices
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: AU- no zombies. Caryl- complete story
1. Chapter 1

AN: hi, this is a short story that was inspired from a pic I saw. Since my writers block has been so bad I thought I would wait and post when the story was complete...and it is :) five chapters, i'm going to post them all today.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 1

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It had been brewing for a long time. That undeniable need to break free, move away from this relationship before it broke him.

Life if nothing else had taught Daryl to protect himself, utmost before anything he needed to protect himself and his emotions. Never falter, never loose yourself in the need for someone, being vulnerable meant letting people in, letting someone in meant love, loving someone meant pain.

His heart told him it was bullshit, his mind was screaming to get out, his gut told him that Carol would never hurt him.

Tiny, delicate Carol. The girl he'd meet on the side of the road when the garage that the MC ran had sent him out on a tow call.

Carol had been standing there, in the rain, wearing some kid of leotard. Shivering in the rain.

She'd smiled shyly at his raised brow at her outfit. "I'm a dancer" she said "with The Metro ballet company." She said her lips shivering as she hugged her waist tightly.

Something inside him had come undone. Daryl had spent his life until that point with very little interest in the opposite sex. He'd screwed women, but those encounters had been nothing but usually drunken encounters, more often than not at parties held by the club. An itch that needed scratching. Daryl knew what he wanted in life, and Carol wasn't the kind of girl that fit into the plan. She wasn't what he wanted. But the problem was she was what he needed.

He'd shrugged off his leather jacket and propped it over her shoulders, she'd looked up at him and her eyes, her eyes had seemed to make him feel like he was a good guy, like he was her fucking hero. She made him feel like a good man. It wasn't something he was used.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded uncomfortably. "Go get in my truck, I'll hook your car up for the tow."

He'd never stood a chance, somehow she'd made her way past all of his walls, winding her way into his soul. His heart had kept pushing him, towards her. His mind had been screaming to stop. She was trouble, somehow he'd just known she was it. He'd found the women he was meant to find. She was his soulmate. He could feel it in every moment they spent together. He knew it from The feeling in his gut when he was inside of her, arms braced on either side of her head, he couldn't stop staring into her eyes, getting lost in their depths while he found release.

The last time they'd been together, he'd bit his lip raw, holding back declarations of love, holding back a possessive longing. He'd wanted to mark her as his, he wanted to tell her he loved her, he wanted to ask her to marry him. He wanted to listen to his heart. He was done, it was time to pull away. Time to end it before things became any deeper. He was done listening to his heart.

Her eyes had almost done him in when he'd ended it, he felt as though he was causing her physical pain. She'd argued at first but when she knew that there was no changing his mind, she'd accepted it moving away from him. He'd practically been sitting on his own hands anyway. His body always betrayed him, wanting to pull her closer, wanting to touch her, soothe her, run his hands along the silk that was her skin. She'd been at his place, she simply bowed her head, got up nodded as though she'd expected it. She once told him that nothing good lasted for her, everything she loved was taken away. She loved dance and she was terrified somehow it would be taken from her, that's why she trained so hard. And now she looked sad, and resigned like she should of expected this, expected her heart to be broken. She got her things and went to his door opening it softly she stood in the doorway for a moment with her back to him before she whispered softly.

"Thank you, for showing me there are still good men in this world, for showing me I could love again." And then she'd walked out, the door clicking softly.

He'd sat there, staring at the door. She'd loved him, he realized in shock, he'd wanted to run after her, throw himself to his knees and beg her forgiveness. Tell her was an idiot, to throw her love away. But he let her go. It was better that way.

"You're an idiot, ya know that right?"

Daryl huffed under the hood of the car he was working on trying to make the continuous pain that seemed lodged in the pit of his gut go away. Merle wasn't helping his stomach feel any better, in fact he was only making things worse. Making Daryl doubt himself, wonder if he had done the right thing.

"Merle fuck off." He muttered getting back to the car he was working on. He needed to move on, he needed to forget her ; Carol. Daryl made his decision, he'd ended it. It was done, he'd burned that bridge down to the ground.

Merle looked incredulous from the car he was working on, Merle's mouth had been hanging open in shock since Daryl had mentioned in an attempt at casual conversation that he and Carol had broken up. Merle had liked her, Carol. Got to know her in the six months she and Daryl had been together. Teased him about the ball and chain.

"No Darylina...what the fuck? I ain't never seen two people that ...fuck Daryl, you're gonna make me go all Dr. Phil on your ass, but you were made for each other! She got you! You're stupid fidgety awkward ass! You go and mess that shit up. She was old lady material! You don't fuck that shit up! What the fuck is wrong with ya.." Merle paused as Daryl pushed away from the car, flinging over his tool box in a fit of rage.

"You want to know why! I'll tell you why" he screamed. "I ain't good enough for her! I never will be!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: next chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 2

It was consumming her. The music was taking her to somewhere new. Carol could feel it. Through every inch of her body, into her fingertips. The sadness that flowed through the music was echoing in her soul. It had been the perfect choice for the audition, Michonne was right.

She could feel the momentum building, for the finale of her audition. The one move she'd been planning would make or break this audition for her. Carol wanted the part of Odette. She wanted it but maybe for all the wrong reasons.

She needed to be free, away from him. Daryl. The urge to run back to him was to strong. The urge to see him to much. The company would be touring with the production of Swan Lake. She would be on the road for a year. Maybe if she got away she would be able to breathe. It had always been her defence mechanism. Running away. Licking her wounds.

She finished with a flourish, the room was silent, a pin could have been heard dropping. She could hear her breathe stuttering through her chest and then the room erupted in applause.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She'd done it. Carol smiled into the collar of her coat. Michonne had offered to drive her home. Hell she wanted to go out and paint the town red and celebrate. But Carol needed to wrap her head around what had happened. She needed to breathe.

Michonne was a junior dancer, having been accepted to the company a few years after Carol. Juniors weren't eligible for the travelling shows. But she'd thrown all her energy into helping Carol prepare and choreograph her piece. She was practically vibrating with excitement for Carol, but all she wanted to do was call him, Daryl and share her news.

But she couldn't not anymore. It had been a month. It was time to move on. It was time to breathe. But it was hard. He hadn't called. He hadn't cared enough to call to see if she was ok. That's what hurt the most. She'd couldn't have misjudged him that badly. She'd felt his heart, his love even if he couldn't show it. Even if he didn't say it. She knew it was there. But how could he have moved on so quickly?

Merle was a social media whore as Daryl called it. Merle had added her on Instagram and she had yet to delete him, in some ways it was her last connection to Daryl. The last grasp she had not wanted to let go.

Merle had posted a picture three nights ago. The clubhouse had been having another wild party. Merle was goofing for the camera. Lifting his shirt to post a selfie of himself pulling his shirt up to show his stomach. That wasn't what had caught Carol's attention. What had was in the distance behind Merle's shoulder, she could clearly see Daryl, obviously inebriated with a woman sitting on his lap.

She'd blocked Merle. Sat staring off into space. Wondering at how Daryl could let some obvious clubhouse bunny so close to him. Carol knew what happened at those parties she'd been to a few. The Knight Angels MC had a large group of women who hung around the clubhouse like bunnies. One of the clubhouse girls had actually went into pretty big detail about their past escapades with Daryl. From what Carol had gathered, they had been all under the influence and all involved no unneccesary touching. The girl had been shocked to see Daryl with his hands all over Carol she'd blurted it out much to Carol's chagrin.

But it had made her surprised to know his affectionate nature was only for her. He was the most affectionate man she'd ever met, his hands always seemed to seek her out. Never caring if they had an audience. It seemed as though he wanted her as close as possible. He always had his arm tucked around her waist, or his hand in her hair, or touching her neck. He loved nothing more than to pull her on to his lap. Maybe that was why it had hurt so much to see that girl sitting there.

It had given her the motivation she needed for this audition. It had given her a new drive to let go.

So wrapped in her thoughts, as she walked home, Carol did not hear the footsteps behind her. The dance studio was in a bad part of town, at night it was dangerous to be walking alone. Daryl if he hadn't been able to pick her up, would always send someone to take her home no matter how much she protested she could walk to the bus stop. But he had always showed. The first night she'd walked out of the studio after the breakup, the overwhelming pain of finding no one there had caused a sob to wrack her throat. But she pulled herself together and walked on.

She was used to it now, but tonight was different. Tonight she felt unease creep through her. Tonight she was scared as the footsteps behind her kept in constant time.

She felt the rough texture of hands grab her, and the muzzle of a gun touching her neck as she was pulled into an alleyway.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: this is roughly edited i'm Just happy i'm Writing again :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

Three nights ago

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Daryl, slow down."

Daryl flipped Merle off as he downed another shot. "Man you ain't my mother." Daryl groused as he felt the burn of the alcohol flow through him.

The knight Angels were partying and tonight was the night he was going to do it, he was going to forget Carol. He needed to forget her, or he wasn't going to survive much longer. He was going to break, he was going to call her, he was going to walk across broken glass on his hands and knees if he had to begging her forgiveness. He needed to let go of her and they only way he was going to was if he was rip roaring drunk.

She was everywhere, and it didn't help he was keeping tabs on her. Every night when she worked, he waited down street, following her silently in his truck making sure she got to the bus stop ok.

It was dumb, and probably stalkerish, but the area where the studio was was shit and the thought of her walking to the bus stop had made his stomach cramp in dread. Thank god the company was on hiatus. He knew all the details of her schedule. He knew the company breaked for a few weeks to give the touring dancers a chance to rehearse. She mentioned auditions for the Swan Lake to him about 3 months ago, but she'd changed her mind, decided she needed a break, that she wasn't prepared to put that time into getting ready for the audition. She should be going into a vacation stretch of about 6 weeks, starting yesterday. Merle was starting to get suspicious about where he went every night, Daryl would never hear the end of it, if he found out.

Tonight he was going to forget her. Her face, her body, her smile, her eyes, her laugh from his mind even if it meant losing his soul. She was his soul, there was no denying it, tonight he was going to make sure there was no going back.

That bridge was being burned to rubble.

That was when he saw her, Carol, well not really, but she was there, standing there in a white dress, watching him with those eyes, those eyes that hurt his heart they were so sad. She was perfect in every way. Innocence and class and grace beauty,standing there and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her. But she wasn't real.

He slumped down to his chair, staring at her as Merle started fooling around to two girls that were marvelling over Merle's muscles and taking pictures.

Carol was walking towards him, smiling softly that smile that was only for him. The room melted away, he was transfixed watching her. It didn't matter suddenly, none of it, his past, his insecurities, none of it mattered. He needed Carol to breathe. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her down to his lap, burying his face in her neck, but it was wrong, it was all wrong. She smelled differently, it wasn't her smell.

"Hey Handsome." The women on his lap purred and the hallucination in his mind shattered. This wasn't Carol. He stood in a huff, dumping the girl on the floor, practically running to the door and out to the alley. He still felt like he could not breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 4

"She's gonna make it, And he never will." Garth Brooks.

Xxxxxxx

He was sinking in a sea of pain. Daryl was barely holding on. He would never make it. What had he done?

He sunk to the floor of the shower, as it seemed to sink in. He'd made a mistake and it was too late now.

It had all come crashing down on him in a moment, in a heartbeat. Getting into the shower, he spotted a glint on the floor sinking down, to his knees he found it. A small diamond earring that Carol always wore. It had meant the world to her. He never saw her take it off. There it was sitting down on the floor of his shower. He pressed it deep into his palm the prong pressing cutting into his skin as he took deep shuddering breathes. It was at the moment, he felt his heart breaking.

He was an idiot, Merle was right. He'd taken the one thing in his life that meant out anything to him and thrown it away.

There was no excuse, fucked up childhood, the abuse he suffered, his momma's death. He hurt the woman he loved.

He loved her.

He was sitting naked on the shower floor long after the water had turned cold. Too tired to move, to sunk in his despair, the phone had been ringing none stop in the background but he couldn't find the strength to care. What did it matter anymore? None of it did.

Suddenly the door to the shower flew open.

"Fuck sakes! You drunk again Darylina?" Merle growled as his arms came down pulling him up. Daryl stumbled to a stand.

"Leave me be Merle!" He growled as Merle threw his robe around his shoulders. Merle grabbed him by the hair and shook him to get his attention. "Snap out of it boy... Carol needs ya!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl's head was between his knees as they sped towards the hospital. "She doesn't rehearse on mondays." He whispered trying to make this go away, this had to be a dream.

"She was auditioning for the tour Michonne said." Merle Said as he pulled the truck out to pass again

"She said she weren't auditioning." He whispered.

"Well you ain't talked to her in over a month, she musta changed her mind." Merle growled

Xxxxxxxxx

Michonne met them in the er her hands clasped in worry.

"What happened?" He growled.

Michonne sat down with a huff. "It was a stage hand from the theatre. Ed. Ed Pelletier. He'd heard the two of you broke up...asked her out. Guess he didn't appreciate the rejection. Followed her, dragged her into an alley. He..."

Michonne rubbed her head. "He beat her, then was going to...he was going to rape her..." Michonne looked up at Daryl at the inhuman noise he made. He sounded wounded, like a wild animal ready to attack "but the police drove by...stopped him, she wasn't...Ed didn't... but her leg. He broke her leg. She's in surgery now."

He slumped to the chair. Her leg, she once told him a broken leg was a career death sentence to a ballerina. Her dream, it was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

AN Hey last chapter. If you enjoyed at all please let me know.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

Three Weeks Later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If Carol didn't know who it was, the fact that he was outside on the street just sitting there might freak her out. But she knew who it was, Daryl.

She'd been home all of one day. Her recovery in hospital had been relatively quick. The complications would last a life time.

She'd gone into her career knowing that, one day it would be over. Being in the spotlight had never been her dream, doing what she loved, in some way that was her dream. Her mind was already in motion, with thoughts of teaching. Plans had been formulated while she lay in the bed, trying to keep her mind off the fact that Ed had run off and was still evading the police, and the fact that Daryl was just outside her hospital room almost non stop, and when he wasn't someone else from the club was.

But he never once came in.

She awoke once to see him yesterday his forehead braced on the glass window, watching her sleep, simply staring at her, through the glass. She'd smiled tentatively hoping he would come in. But he turned and walked away.

Michonne has come to drive her home, the telltale hum of the motorcycle engine following them. It was, calming somehow, to know he was there. He'd parked in front of her townhouse after she'd gone in. Just sitting there, intimidating her neighbors she thought with a grin. But it was raining now, and he'd been sitting there for hours.

Carol had just hung up the phone with the police, they had Ed. He was going to jail. Daryl could go home. She sighed picking up her phone and texted him.

xxxxxxx

They caught Ed, he's in jail. Go home...or come in. Choice is yours.

xxxxxxx

She couldn't watch to see what he was going to do. This would be the one time she made that offer. The last time she put herself out there. He obviously cared. Maybe there was a chance.

She wiped a tear as she heard the motorcycle's engine fire up. That's that then, he was leaving.

The knock at her door was unexpected, she maneuvered her way on crutches, opening it slowly. Daryl was standing on her doorstep, in the pouring rain. The rain trailing down his face not obscuring his tears. Suddenly his arms were around her, her crutches fell to the ground, as she was lifted up. He walked them into the room still carrying her. His face was in her neck but he was whispering non stop, about how sorry he was.

They should talk, they really should she thought as he sat on the couch, careful of her leg, cradling her on his lap. But he was holding her so fiercely, like he was scared to let her go.

He looked awful. Pale, with dark circles under his eyes. Like the past six weeks had almost destroyed him, and she knew without a doubt that they almost had. Her worries withered away. "I couldn't breathe" he murmured, she wasn't sure what that meant but there was time to fix it, time for both of them to breathe. He wouldn't be pulling away again. She wouldn't let him.

"It's ok" She murmured over and over again. Running her fingers through his hair.

After sometime she realized he'd fallen asleep. Still holding her on his lap tightly. She smiled and reached for the quilt on her couch pulling it over them letting the rain and his heartbeat lull her to sleep. They'd talk later, he'd come in, it was enough.


End file.
